


Eat My Bacon

by Yassoda



Series: On The Road (To Our Degrees) So Far [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bacon, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Hook-Up, First Meeting, M/M, One Night Stand, Sugar, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassoda/pseuds/Yassoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'you're the latest notch in my roommate's bedpost and i have a lot of leftover bacon, want some breakfast?' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat My Bacon

Oh god.  
Dean's head was pounding and his mouth tasted like something had died in it. He stayed still, relishing in the absence of nausea. If he moved, his head would start hurting like hell. He knew the routine. He realized blearily that he wasn't in his room. That meant one night stand. Better get out. Not now. His head was too fuzzy. He kept on floating between sleep and consciousness for an undetermined amount of time.  
Too soon, something shifted next to him, and his reflexes kicked in. He slid off the bed swiftly, grabbing the nearest piece of clothing to put in front of his crotch. The person in the bed groaned and spread his limbs out. A dude. How bad was Dean last night not to remember he'd slept with a dude?? And where the fuck was he? This was not his room.  
Dean found his boxers and pulled them on before peering at the guy in the bed.  
What?  
Him?!  
Gabriel was a year under Dean, and he was a fucking pain in the ass. Sam liked him well enough for whatever obscure reasons, but Dean couldn't stand him for long without wanting to strangle him. Plus Gabe had an impressive list of people he'd slept with. Much more than Dean. He groaned. Who was a notch in who's belt in this case? The two bi drifters sleeping together. People would ask them who was the best in bed, and what they'd thought of each other, and Dean was trying to stop the gigolo act, okay? This was not helping. Admittedly, drinking less would help. He'd think about that next time.  
Gabriel shifted, and Dean really didn't want to face the flirty banter so early and with such a headache, so he scrambled to gather his things and stumbled into the corridor. Jesus. He got dressed with the firm resolution of slipping out the front door, when suddenly, bacon.  
Bacon.  
The sweet greasy smell of bacon was drifting from the kitchen door, and Dean had to go see if he could grab a few strips, because BACON UGH!  
He barged into the kitchen and found Gabriel's roommate frowning at a pan filled with an unholy amount of crispy goodness. It was a godsent vision. The slight dude couldn't possibly eat all that by himself.  
The guy lifted his head at the loud intrusion, and Dean got a look at his face. Oh right. English literature's major. Almost never went out. Friends with Sam's ex, Meg. What was his name again?  
"What's your name again?" Dean slurred. Well, maybe he was still slightly drunk.  
"Uh. Castiel. Why are you in my kitchen?"  
The guy, Castiel, tilted his head. Dean felt foolish suddenly, but the bacon was so very tempting.  
"Sorry, slept with Gabe, smelled bacon, got here," he explained.  
"Oh! All right. Please have some bacon. I've made way too much, and I understand sleeping with Gabriel can be... Draining."  
Dean snorted.  
"Don't remember but yeah, his mere presence is draining. How do you stand living with him?"  
"He's my cousin," said Castiel with a rueful smile.  
Dean laughed and winced when that hurt his head.  
"Oh, here."  
Castiel took out two plates, shoved some bacon on them and set them on the table with a glass of water for Dean and a coffee for himself.  
"Oh man, Cas, you're an angel!" exclaimed Dean, sitting down to dig in.  
The salty grease invaded his mouth and he moaned. God that was good.  
A gravelly voice interrupted his bliss.  
"You are Dean, right?"  
Dean opened his eyes to peer at Cas.  
"Yeah. Howdja know me?" he mumbled through his mouthful.  
"Dean Winchester. Gabriel speaks of you sometimes. I thought you were rivals, not..." Castiel gestured vaguely towards the room "... whatever that makes you."  
Dean almost choked and had to gulp down a large amount of water before answering.  
"No, no that makes us nothing! And we aren't, rivals I mean, because I've stopped competing like, last year, when Lisa dumped me. Yesterday was just... Too much alcohol. I don't know how it happened. I don't know _what_ happened. It certainly won't happen again!"  
Why was he so vehement on defending himself? Why did he care what Castiel thought? It didn't matter, did it?  
Castiel nodded understandingly and started to eat as well.  
Dean couldn't tell if the silence that followed was awkward or companionable. But who cared; he had bacon and toast.  
"You study English, right?" asked Dean after a while.  
Cas looked mildly surprised.  
"Yes, I do. And you?"  
"Mechanics and Engineering."  
"With Mr. Singer? I hear he's a good prof."  
"Yeah he's the best. I heard you guys have Metatron, now that must suck big time."  
Cas rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
"Oh that man is impossible! He gets the students to suck up to him and then he fails them anyway, and if we don't write and see exactly what he wants us to, he fails us. I'm not sorry to say that I don't play his little game. I write what I want and he can bite me. I did a whole essay on Hamlet with the thesis that Ophelia is actually a man, just to wind him up. You know that fake smile he does? He did it so hard I thought he was going to murder me on the spot."  
Dean exploded laughing. He'd had prof. Metatron during his first semester with an optional course he'd thought he'd like. It had nearly destroyed him. He told Cas about that and they laughed and insulted the man heartily before talking about other things. Dean discovered that Cas had no pop culture notions whatsoever, and that he hardly knew any movies. It was a tragedy. They were setting a movie night when Gabriel walked in, wearing pijamas and looking like he'd been sat on by an elephant.  
"I thought there was too much noise for Cassie to be alo-WOW. What are YOU doing here?" Gabriel looked so genuinely confused that Cas and Dean both collapsed in laughter.  
"Hello Gabe, look how lucky you got last night," teased Dean, striking a pause.  
Gabriel's face was blank for a while before remembrance flashed across his face and he closed his eyes, groaning.  
"Well that's flattering," quipped Dean.  
Cas snorted.  
"I layed the wrong brother," groaned Gabriel dramatically. "Stupid!"  
Dean raised his eyebrows.  
"You mixed me up with Sammy? Real height perception issues there Gabe. And not to destroy your dreams or anything, but Sam's straight."  
Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows in that annoying way only he could achieve.  
"I could help him to broaden his horizon," he seductively stated.  
Dean rolled his eyes as Gabriel went on, pressing his temples.  
"I need sugar. Maple sirup. A shot or twelve of maple sirup would be good... Wait. I didn't find a condom in the room. Did we fuck? I can't remember anything that happened when we got here. I don't feel penetrated, do you feel penetrated?"  
"What? No!"  
"Aw Deano, don't pretend you don't like to bottom, it isn't convincing anyone. Anyway, good, means we must've sucked each other off, no harm done, you're welcome for marvelous sex, see you never again in this context. Where's the pancakes?"  
Gabriel turned to Cas dramatically.  
"There aren't any. Nor any maple sirup for that matter."  
Gabe put a hand on his heart.  
"You're breaking my heart Cassie. Well, you two keep doing doe eyes at each other, I'm out!"  
The small man twirled around, took his coat and his shoes and left in pijamas.  
After a few seconds, Dean and Cas started laughing again.  
"Awkward!"  
Cas snorted his coffee out of his nostrils, causing another wave of uncontrollable hilarity to wash over them.  
When they finally stopped, they were breathless.  
"Man, I haven't laughed like that in ages," panted Dean.  
Cas smiled at him brightly.

\-------

"Sam."  
"Hey Dean."  
"Man you've got to fill me in. What the fuck happened last night?"  
"Why? Oh no. You kept drinking once I left."  
"You left?"  
"Yeah man. Jessica? The girl who spilt her drink on me?"  
"Yeah, I remember that. You payed her a new one. Smooth. She was hot."  
"Yeah well, we talked a lot and went home together."  
"Oooh. You two did the do?"  
"No man, first meeting? No I walked her home and we have a date at a restaurant and everything."  
"Well good for you. But that doesn't explain how I ended my night in Gabriel's bed."  
"What?!"  
"Don't laugh dude, it was scarring."  
"Oh my God!"  
"Don't get your panties in a twist Samantha, we didn't fuck."  
"I thought he was trying to pick me up!"  
"He was. Then he got drunk to the point where 'bang a Winchester' was good enough."  
"And you were, what, starved for contact?"  
"I don't know man. Alcohol. I think I spoke about Lisa at some point. Anyway. Tell me about that Jess chick."  
Dean did't tell Sammy about Cas. He'd find out, eventually, if it worked out.


End file.
